


Harvest Moon

by CandyFlossRainClouds



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU, Dates, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, MISHIMA DESERVES ALL THE LOVE AND ATTENTION, Multi, POLYTHIEVES - Freeform, Polyamory, SO MUCH FLUFF, but now he's in on it, domestic AU, happiness, mishima appreciation, they've all been dating this whole time they just didnt tell mishima, this is the "conflict doesn't exist" au where everything is ok and there is no sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyFlossRainClouds/pseuds/CandyFlossRainClouds
Summary: This is the Mishima Appreciation Fic. All of the thieves take Mishima out on dates and spoil him like he deserves. I'll add tags as the chapters are added.





	1. The Day it Began

Mishima absolutely did not expect this to happen to him of all people. Sure, he knew how often Ann threw out how much of a big lesbian she was and Ryuji was pretty obviously bi, but Mishima had never given any real thought to what any of them were attracted to (except, of course, Akira for obvious reasons.)

It all started one obscenely hot day, the second day of summer break. The whole group (ie, the Phantom thieves + him) were holed up in Akira’s room, hiding from the summer heat beneath the frigid breeze of the air conditioner gifted by Boss to commemorate Akira’s second year in Tokyo. With no more threats hanging over their heads and a whole summer ahead of them, it was becoming more and more common for them come together to just hang out as teens should. 

The attic air, thick with the combination of hot and cold, bore down on them like a blanket and slowed their movements down exponentially, each of them reduced to laying prone in whatever spot they deemed hospitable. The only person, unsurprisingly, able to retain their usual enthusiasm was Yusuke, who saw the almost impossible positions his comrades found themselves in and exclaimed something about practicing gesture sketches, stealing a particularly cool spot on Akira’s bed from the aforementioned teen. Said teen simply rolled onto the floor, allowing himself to land next to Ryuji in a pile of long limbs and frizzy hair. As Akira’s arm slapped onto Ryuji’s torso with a sound similar to wet ham being smacked, the vulgar boy simply let out a barely there wheeze, too tired to even let out an expletive. 

Mishima, who had been one of the first to show up, had claimed a spot curled up half beneath Akira’s desk, laying flat on his stomach with his phone laying mere centimeters next to his head. (Yusuke had initially complained about his lower body being obscured by the desk, but quickly took it as a challenge, as he didn’t often illustrate inanimate objects and needed the practice.) The desk almost acted like a shield, which was good for the heat, but not for the ac. Not to mention, he’d made the mistake of wearing a hoodie. The material was light, but nonetheless, was made to trap heat and he could almost feel his blood boiling just beneath his skin. He couldn’t take it anymore, he needed his freedom.

As Mishima shed his outer shell, folding it in the hopes of using it as a makeshift pillow, there was an appreciative whistle from the other side of the room. Feeling his cheeks heat up from something other than heat for the first time all day, he looked to the source of his embarrassment. Ann was sprawled some ways away, her hair pulled into a bun and dressed in a loose tank and shorts, grinning teasingly at Mishima.

“Look at you, Mishima! I haven’t seen that much skin from you since Hawaii!”

She gave him exaggerated wink. He knew it had been meant as a simple jest, but the disturbance of their semi-comfortable silence had the rest of the thieves turning their heads. Ryuji, with some effort, rolled from beneath Akira’s domineering heat to sit up against the bed. It took him a few moments to focus his eyes, the heat making him a little delirious. Mishima could feel his usual warm brown gaze burning a hole in skin.

“Hey, yeah! Dude, did you…I dunno, start working out or somethin’? Yer lookin’….”

Ryuji had to reboot his brain for a few seconds, the process turned sluggish by the heat. 

“Toned?”

Makoto ‘helpfully’ added without looking up from her book. Futaba scoffed, spinning around in the computer chair she’d bought for herself, (It’d been a christmas ‘gift’ for Akira, but the identical design to the one in her bedroom sealed the obvious fact that she’d be the one getting the most use from it.) somehow looking completely unaffected but the heat. 

“Mishima, working out? No offense, buddy, but I doubt it.”

Well, ouch. 

“A-actually, I have been running occasionally...”

Even though The Phantom Thieves were technically disbanded, the influence and inspiration they had over his life would never go away. Mishima had stumbled across a particularly secluded trail at the park and decided it was time to finally start being active again.

“Aw, man, what!?”

Ryuji wheezed, his excitement slightly muted.

“Why didn’t you let me know? I totally woulda gone with you!” 

“It’s not all that surprising,” Morgana spoke for the first time in forever. “He was part of the volleyball team, he’s not just some programmer holed up in his bedroom.”

Futaba let out a sound that soundly vaguely offended, but it was obvious that she’d lost interest in the conversation. 

“And maybe,” the cat continued, “He didn’t want your nonstop chattering in his ear.”

“Well!” Haru strategically cut in before Ryuji and Morgana could start arguing for real. “I’m happy for you, Yuuki-kun. I had been feeling that you were looking a little happier than usual. You’ve had a bit of pep in your step as of late!”

“I wonder what’s got you so into self-improving? Not that there’s anything wrong with that, but it is a little out of nowhere.” Ann jumped back in, her mischievous expression never shifting. “Mmm, maybe it’s for someone special, eh~?”

Poor Mishima spluttered, fighting the urge to bury his face into his hoodie. He didn’t wanna put it back on, but he was vaguely wondering if braving the heat was worth braving his friends’ teasing.

“N-no! It’s nothing l-like that! I just felt like I needed a change, y’know? S-since I don’t have the phansite to keep me occupied…”

The mention of the phansite’s death immediately sobered the mood, conversation ceasing and leaving nothing but the rumble of the ac and Yusuke’s soft pencil scratching. Haru cleared her throat, somehow able to look elegantly while sitting on Akira’s ratty second-hand beanbag chair. 

“Well, even if you don’t have someone in mind, I would be surprised if you didn’t already have an admirer or two!”

“Y-yeah!” Ann stepped, a little desperate to lighten the mood. “You totally look great, you should wear less layers more often.” 

Mishima shifted, unsure how to feel. Having two beautiful girls compliment him was an unfamiliar but not wholly unpleasant feeling. As he opened his mouth to tell them that he really didn’t expect anyone to show any real interest in him of all people, Akira of all people chimed in his usual semi deadpan.

“I know I’m admiring it.” It was flirty in that Akira way, when you weren’t sure if he meant it platonically.

“Oh, absolutely. Mishima-san’s appearance has an aura of innocence and sadness that is almost alluring. His eyes beckons you forward, but his body language is like that of a caged bird, too afraid to reach out.” Yusuke’s usual purple prose startled Mishima, who’d forgotten he was even there. It was obvious that he and Akira had two different meanings, but he wasn’t sure which one was more shocking.

Futaba laughed, “Akira, your gay ass is always ‘admiring’ somebody.” 

“Hey, Ann never shut ups about pretty girls, what about her gay ass?” Ryuji defended Akira, the two od them sharing a lazy high five that barely made a sound. But Ann, displaying her prowess as the dominant blonde, had a comeback ready. 

“I happen to have an appreciation for pretty people, not just girls! Mishima’s super pretty!” 

Oh. This was not how he’d expected this to go at all. All he’d done was try to beat the heat, but the sun was clearly no match for his friends, who were obviously trying to give him heat stroke.

“I don’t quite know how Mishima feels being referred to as ‘pretty.’ Especially by any of you.” Makoto once again chimed in as the voice of reason once again.

“Actually, you know what’s been on my mind, lately? What’re you into, Mishima?” Futaba suddenly swiveled her chair towards him, glasses glinting sinisterly.

“That’s literally the worse question to ask him.” Makoto sighed, not even knowing why she bothered.

Mishima gulped. There was pause. It seemed that they were actually going to give him a chance to reply.

“Uhm, into? Like, my orientation? I… I don’t really know…I haven’t had a chance to go on a real dates or met anyone who’s really given me the time of day for something like that.” Most of his romantic endeavors seemed like something out of a comedy anime, never turning out in any worthwhile fashion or becoming sidetracked by some sort of ridiculous event. He didn’t like to talk about it.

“Well that’s dumb. You’re great, man! Anybody’d lucky to have a guy like you.” Ryuji exclaimed, using that special Ryuji brand of pep talk. Morgana, always taking every opportunity to be a little shit, snickered.

“Jeez Ryuji, you make it sound like you’re offering!”   
Which, of course, sent Ryuji stuttering in anger and embarrassment, buttons throughly pressed.

“He’s right! Yuuki-kun, you’re a delight and you deserve to find someone who’ll treat you properly.” Haru seemed to be going into Heroine Mode, a fire that had nothing to do with this hot ass attic lighting in her eyes. “Why, I’ll do it myself if that’s what it takes!”

“What?! N-no, Haru, you don’t need to-“ 

“Yeah, Haru’s onto something. Maybe we could all take Mishima out, one at a time. Show him a good time, give him a little bit romance.” Ann was way too excited about this.

“Pity dates? Won’t that make it worse?” Ryuji looked scared for both him and Mishima’s sakes, but Ann waved him off.

“Not pity dates! I mean, we’re all basically dating each other, we’d basically just be adding Mishima in!”

To Mishima’s utter horror, they all seemed to legitimately be considering this. He knew that they all went off on outings together, but he hadn’t realized they were all that close. When he thought about, there was often a lot more touching than was strictly platonic than usual, but he’d chalked them up to being touch starved. He knew he was! 

Haru was the most excited, practically launching across the room to take his clammy hands in her own.

“Yuuki-kun, would you give us the honor of courting you?” She seemed to be taking the leading role in all of this. No one was objecting. Even Ryuji had quieted down, having apparently excepted that, yes, this was happening. 

And really, in the face of literally the most attractive people he’d ever met all wanting to take him on dates, what else could he do?

Of course he agreed.


	2. Ryuji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Ryuji’s turn! Who do you think should go next?

When Mishima woke up the next day, he expected them to all forget about what had happened. It was a dumb expectation, and he knew that. The Phantom Thieves were the most stubborn, idiotic, kind hearted, heroic, and well meaning people he had ever met and when they had their hearts set on something, they wouldn’t stop until it was theirs. He just knew it was his damned low self esteem making him assume the worst, but it still surprised him to see his phone nearly vibrate off of his bed from the amount of messages he was receiving.

Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he sat up and stared at the phone as if it was some foreign entity. The blue haired boy hesitated for a couple moments before picking it up, feeling intimidated by the sudden influx of attention. As he flipped on his phone, he was suddenly blasted by messages from the group chat:

 

Ann: good luck today, mishima!!! <3

Futaba: go get sum, kid

Yusuke: I hope you have fun today, Mishima-San.

  
Makoto: Don’t push yourself too hard.

  
Haru: Have a good day, Yuuki-kun! ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

  
Akira: Today’ll be a good day, enjoy it.

 

At first, he didn’t understand what they were talking about, until he noticed that he received a separate text from Ryuji.

 

Ryuji: hey r u gonna go running today? if ur cool with it ill go with u

 

Oh, now he understood. Ryuji was going first, and though he didn’t respond to the group chat, Yuuki could tell that the encouragement was just as much for Ryuji as it was for him. Well, everyone was being so nice, and he already agreed to these dates, so he messaged Ryuji back to meet him at the park and got ready to start his day. He usually didn’t run so early in the morning, but Ryuji seemed like the type to exercise early. He didn’t have anything to do, he never did over the summer, so he headed to the park immediately.

Early mornings in the city are crowded during the school year, but in the summer, the crowds die down. To someone unfamiliar, the change would be imperceptible, but Mishima was a Tokyo native and was able to slip through the throng of people with no problem. Occasionally, he’d receive a text from Ryuji asking if he wanted him to bring water bottles (Yuuki replied that he’d bring them, no need for Ryuji to spend money on him) or if he was almost there (He was a couple minutes away), but the trip was a quick and quiet one.

It was easy to spot Ryuji in the park, the early morning sun lit up his bleach blonde curls in a way that, like him, was too stunning to ignore. Mishima had always thought Ryuji was handsome, even before they really knew each other. Apparently, being unbelievably attractive was a requirement to be a phantom thief. He’d unknowingly slowed his pace just to stare at Ryuji, prompting the taller boy to slap him on the shoulder.

“Hey, dude. Hope I didn’t wake you up with my text! I know it’s way too early to be up in the summer, but I like the peace and quiet.” Ryuji gave a little shrug, showcasing that some more of his unconscious charm. Mishima was always nervous hanging out Ryuji, but in this semi-romantic context, almost every movement was 50% more sensual. Oh man, how was he gonna survive this?   
Ryuji, feeling the same romantic tension that was pressing against Mishima’s chest, averted his eyes and gestured for them to get a move on.

“U-uh okay, let’s get started.”

Running with Ryuji, as it turns out, was a fantastic experience. He obviously took running seriously and knew how to pace himself. Mishima found himself unable to take his eyes off of him. Had Ryuji always seemed so…capable? It was a little hard to separate his thoughts on Ryuji before all of this, especially when he’d outright stated that he showed even a passing amount of interest. The morning ended with them sitting in the booth of some dirty little ramen shop that Ryuji insisted had “like, the best frickin’ ramen, don’t even worry about it.”

Yuuki had never had this much fun exercising, but there was still the tension pushing down on him. So, he opened his mouth to ruin everything: “So…was this really a date?”

He’d expected Ryuji to sputter and get as flustered as he did, but the blonde just raised an eyebrow and slurped up the rest of his noodles. “ ‘Course it was, man. I thought you were havin’ a good time?”

“I-I was! I am! This was just all sprung onto me so suddenly and I don’t wanna intrude on whatever is you all have together…”

Ryuji laughed a little too loudly and paid for their meal without even letting Yuuki pull out his wallet, sweeping them out of the door. It was late afternoon at this point, and the romantic atmosphere was reaching fever point. Yuuki glanced from the arm Ryuji had wrapped around his shoulder, the gesture looking platonic from the outside but feeling so utterly intimate that he could barely think straight.

“This ‘thing’ we all have goin’ on,” Ryuji began as they drew closer to Yuuki’s station platform. “There’s more than enough room for you, Mishima. I’m not gonna complain about getting another boyfriend.”

Boyfriend. Another boyfriend. Yuuki now had 3 boyfriends and 4 girlfriends. He would faint if not for Ryuji’s steady hand. As the train pulled up on the station, Ryuji gave him a grin and ruffled his hair.

“Text me when you get home.”

And with that, their date was over. Yuuki had sat musing in still silence the entire ride and only just barely managed to avoid missing his stop. These past two days had been filled with affection and care that he just wasn’t used to. The realization that The Phantom Thieves had planned on…wooing…him was a hard one to swallow. He moved on autopilot, putting on his pajamas, eating dinner, even texting Ryuji as promised. Before he fell asleep from the nyquil level cocktail that was exercise and romantic realizations, his phone buzzed.

 

Ryuji: <3

 

Oh, Yuuki was screwed wasn’t he?

 

Yuuki: …

Yuuki: <3


	3. Haru

Yuuki wouldn’t call him and Haru close. He admired her, for a variety of reasons; she was beautiful, clever, rich, the list goes on. If he hadn’t stumbled into the phantom thieves’ good graces, he could never, not in a million years, imagine a girl like Haru even glancing his way.

When he woke that morning, it was to knocking at his door and his mother saying that there was someone there to see him. In his half-groggy state, he rolled out of bed and stumbled into the front hall to be met with the sight of Haru and his mom making pleasant conversation. As the two women glanced to him, Yuuki became incredibly aware of the fact that he slept in a ratty t shirt and his boxers.

“Yuuki, your friend Haru says she and you have plans today.” His mother said, in the most pleasant tone he’d ever heard from her. He gulped, and nodded.

“H-Hi, Haru-chan, J-just…uh…just let me go change!” He managed to croak out around the heart in his throat. Haru waved at him demurely.

“Oh, no need to hurry on my account, I was a little over eager! I’ll just wait outside.”

She bowed politely to both of them and then let herself out of the door, leaving the Mishimas staring at the place where she’d just been. As he left to go change, he could feel his mother’s stare on his back, burning a hole through his thin t-shirt. They’d have a talk about this when he got home, he just knew it. He changed into the only nice looking clothes he owned other than his uniform and hurried back downstairs. Yuuki opened the door to the surreal sight of Haru on his front stoop, sniffing the nearly dead flowers that he and his mom never remembered to water. She turned when he stepped outside, and Yuuki felt like he was going to vaporized by her aura, the way her eyes sparkled with barely held back amusement, how her lips faintly shimmered with pink gloss.

Yuuki was screwed.

“Well, Yuuki-kun? What would you like to do today?”

As his mouth flapped uselessly, she stepped closer, and he could smell the faint sweetness of her perfume, and was stunned once again. Taking his silence to mean he was lost in thought (though really, the exact opposite was true), she tapped her cheek with a pink painted nail.

“I didn’t really plan anything. We…hmm, how about a walk in the park? Maybe we’ll find something to do!”

He nodded numbly and walked alongside her as they made their way to the park. There wasn’t much privacy to be found, as is usual in the city, but while Yuuki was in a permanent state of red cheeks, Haru paid no mind to any onlookers. The flowers were in full bloom, arranged in the middle of the park in a huge artistic form.

While he initially expected her to fawn over the display, she instead tilted her head, giving the site a critical glance. When she noticed his curious gaze, Haru giggled sheepishly.

“Oh, I was just wondering what Yusuke might think of this. Being with him has taught me to look at art of all types a little more critically. He has such a unique way of looking at things.”

“When I first saw him, I texted Akira that I thought he was creepy.” He’d spoken aloud without even thinking about it. As he stumbled to take back the insult, he was interrupted by her melodic laughter.

“He texted us about that!”

Feeling more and more retroactively embarrassed, Yuuki covered his face in a useless attempt to calm down. Looking back on it, he couldn’t believe he’d said that! He wasn’t usually one to gossip, but the allure of the phantom thieves had gotten to him and he thought himself some sort of hero.

Still laughing, his date gently removed his hands from his face, dispelling his hiding place.

“It’s ok, it’s ok! Even Yusuke himself doesn’t deny he can be eccentric. Especially when he’s very interested in something he sees.”

And then, she mimics a standard Yusuke pose; brow furrowed, hips tilted to the side, with one hand cradling her chin and lips pursed. Yusuke, with his long limbs and model features could make the pose work, but sweet little Haru just couldn’t pull it off.

Yuuki couldn’t stop the snort he expelled, giggling loud enough to disturb the peaceful setting. Haru joined in, and they had a good natured laugh at their dear companion.

As they continued to walk in the park, Haru espoused more about her fellow former thieves, telling stories of their time together. Hearing things from her perspective, rather than looking up at them from below the high pedestal he placed them upon, Yuuki felt that he could start truly looking at all of them more as people, rather than a concept.

“Futaba still won’t let Akira live it down! Every time someone even mentions Last Legend XVI, she gives him such a look!”

The two of them a laugh as Haru finishes a long tale of the time Akira mistakenly blew a fuse while Futaba had been grinding in her favorite MMO. She ends it just as they make it to his front door.

“I’m sorry we didn’t end up really doing anything,” he apologizes as they pause on the front stoop, scratching the back of his neck. She shakes her head, the dismissal of his anxieties going unsaid.

There’s a pause, the only awkward pause of the night, as normally assured Haru flushes a soft pink, the color matching the gloss of her lips perfectly.

“Before we say good night, could I…kiss you, Yuuki-kun?”

Feeling his chest constrict, all he could do was nod weakly. As Haru stepped forward, he closed his eyes and let it happen. He felt the soft press of lips against his, of her hands cradling his face as he leans in instinctively.

It feels like forever, yet still somehow ends too soon. He’s still reeling from it as she pulls away and bids him goodnight. Once again, he moves on autopilot to his bedroom, putting on his pajamas and brushing his teeth, his only thoughts on how he could still just barely feel the warmth of her lips against his. When he makes it to bed, there’s just a text waiting from him on his phone.

Haru: Have a good sleep, Yuuki-kun!

Feeling the warmth spread from his lips and cheeks, all throughout his body, he types without second guessing himself for once.

Yuuki: You too, Haru. Please, just call me Yuuki.

Haru: Ok, Yuuki.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haru’s such a sweetie, she make me so happy. I was thinking Ann next, but what do ya’ll think?
> 
> Oh, if you wanna come scream at me about Yuuki, msg me on my tumblr @ lucie-o-lantern!!


End file.
